Like no other time in our nation's history, the enthusiasm surrounding regenerative medicine is now being matched with clinical deliverables, and the number of clinical trials in the field is growing at an unprecedented rate. Over the next decades, stem cell and tissue engineering protocols hold the possibility of becoming the standard of care for several diseases and injuries. As we approach this exciting new era of technological advancements, rehabilitation specialists must work closely with regenerative medicine scientists in the development of clinical protocols designed to optimize functional recovery. Therefore, the time is right to initiate the fusion of the fields of regenerative medicin and rehabilitation such that, as these technologies are developed and translated, the transition to the clinic may be smooth and efficient. This application seeks funds to support students and young investigators to participate in the Third Annual Symposium on Regenerative Rehabilitation, to be held on April 10-11, 2014 in San Francisco, CA. The objectives of this event are: 1. to promote the clinical translation of regenerative medicine scientific discoveries b communicating and disseminating research findings that demonstrate the synergistic relationship between regenerative medicine and rehabilitation; 2. to provide a forum by which scientists and rehabilitation clinicians may interact, exchange ideas, and identify novel research directions relating to the field of regenerative rehabilitation; and 3. to introduce the concept of regenerative rehabilitation to graduate students, medical students and medical residents in the rehabilitation field. To achieve these aims, we have designed a highly multidisciplinary and translational 11/2-day program that includes thematically linked presentations that highlight the importance of physical activity for functional tissue regeneration. Extensive time for interaction among attendees has been incorporated into the program through the inclusion of a poster session and a poster teaser session, in which selected abstracts will be chosen and the primary author will be invited to present a short overview of their work. New to this year's program, we have included a Meet the Mentor session, in which students, fellows, clinicians and novice investigators will be given the opportunity to meet in a small group setting with senior investigators conducting research relevant to the fields of regenerative medicine and rehabilitation. The support derived from this R13 application will be an excellent opportunity to attract students and junior investigators to become engaged in the emerging field of regenerative rehabilitation.